Duskheart
Overview: Appearance: Duskheart is a deep black tom with orange eyes. Personality: Duskheart plans on becoming a hero, like his deceased father, Larktail. He is overly courageous, impulsive and ready to do anything for it, that can lead him to do very silly and/or dangerous things at times. He was traumatized by his sister's death, that led him to wanting to not let any other kit die. Otherwise, he is very friendly towards Kittypet, the other apprentices and the kits. Family: Father: Larktail Mother: Willowstep Sister: Dawnkit Fighting: Stats: Duskheart has a very high health, attack, defense and bravery. However, he has low agility, evade rate and accuracy. Fighting style: Due to his stats and skills, Duskheart's strategic use in a fight is mostly gaining a lot of aggro so the enemies attack him, and heal himself in order to keep taking damage for his patrolmates. He also has some good support skills that can show very useful. Skills: Skills: Adrenaline Rush: Heals user and grants a slight boost to attack and bravery Heroic Assault: A moderately strong attack that gives a lot of aggro Courageous Roar: Grants a consequent bravery bonus to the whole party Second Wind: Heals the whole party Cheer: Gives some combat bonuses to target ally Intimidation: Has a chance to freeze in fear the target opponent Heroic skills: Heroic Resolve: Prevents user from dying for 3 turns. No One Will Die Today: Brings back fallen patrol members. In-game history: Day 0: He stops Briarstar before Kittypet is sent home, and is the reason Kittypet is allowed to join the Clans. Day 1: He can be spoken to by Kittypet if the player goes into the mossy thicket instead of the Sky Oak at the beginning of the tour. He also tells you to bring fresh kill go the elders. Day 2: You can choose to spar with him at the training session. He also notifies you about the apprentice meeting on day 3. While finding the kits, Duskpaw is one of the four that appear to help you fight the rogues. Day 3: He reminds you after your training (if you accepted) to go to the mossy thicket. If you go to the meeting, he tells you about his prophecy. He tries to fight the foxes on his own, but agrees to do Kestrelpaw's idea after stern words from Nettlepaw. If he loses all HP, you will unlock his first heroic skill. Day 4: He'll help tell the story to the kits, and will remind you to see Nettlepaw/claw's new move. Day 5: Day 6: Day 7: He tries to stop Nettlepaw/claw from fighting Creekskip on the way to the gathering. Final: He gets into an argument with Nettlepaw/claw about his prophecy. Save 22: Duskkit and Dawnkit sneak out of camp. As they head to the lake, Dawnkit teases him for not crossing the islands. When she tries to return, she slips on the rocks nearly falls off the small island. She begs for Duskkit to save her, but Duskkit is too scared. He shouts her name as she slowly fades away into the lake as the screen blackens. Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Thunderclan